Marcus
Marcus is a minor character in Last of The Walking Dead. A soldier for the Fireflies, Marcus and a new recruit, Sophia, are captured by the Saviors and held captive in the Paradise Outpost. Biography. Background and Early Life Marcus was born in Lisbon and was raised by a single mother and as an only child, and often was forced to move around a lot, having lived for long periods of time in Portugal, France, and eventually settling in the United States once he was older and was finally on his own. His life throughout school became progressively more difficult as he became a more distant person and he floated through the years without having much going for him. As an adult, he quickly settled for a shitty job and finding himself stuck in a humdrum life, he needed a fresh start and moved to the United States, hoping to make a living there with some friends. But quickly after he moved there, the apocalypse started. The initial weeks of the apocalypse were chaotic for Marcus. Regretting his decision to move to the States, he tried to survive alongside two of his friends, Alex and Will. He quickly found refuge in a FEDRA safezone. The iron rules and restrictions, along with the scarce meals, immediately made an impact on him, but he knew this was the price of survival and was grateful for the safe zone’s safety. Him and his friends, being young, were assigned to military training to become soldiers.' Years went by. Food stamps were rarer. Body piles stacked higher. More people getting executed each day, whether because they committed some petty offense, or their sacrifice was needed to make food last. FEDRA had zero tolerance to anything. They did anything to survive. After a couple years of training, Marcus and his friends became official boot soldiers for what passed as a government. Worn down by violence yet toughened by it, the three friends now saw everything FEDRA really did to keep people surviving, and often were assigned dirty work. Burning corpses, beating up people, tearing families apart. And fighting against the Fireflies. “Terrorists”. That’s what they were. Or at least that’s what the banners and signs said. '''Broken by their actions, Marcus and his friends still tried to stick together, even if their bond waned each day and they became each other’s punching bags. Marcus increasingly became horrified with FEDRA’s price for survival, and the things he had done to make sure he didn’t wind up in front a gun, and was rather the one holding it. He realized that submitting to a higher force and doing their dirty work just for a shitty apartment surrounded by a fence wasn’t worth it. He convinced his friends to plan an escape with him. Still having a spark in his heart for doing the right thing, Marcus decided to head towards a nearby Firefly camp, that he knew FEDRA would be attacking the next day. He knew this since he was supposed to be part of the assault squad.' Marcus, Alex and Will left and met up with the Fireflies. It was hard to gain their trust, since the Fireflies deemed that they could be undercover agents. But Marcus alerted them to the imminent attack, and when it came true, the Fireflies slowly started trusting him and his friends. Eventually, the three of them were working alongside the resistance.'' Life was harder. Food stamps were rare contraband. Always sleeping with one eye open. They pondered whether their decision was the right one, but they couldn’t go back. Marcus aided the Fireflies in assaulting the FEDRA camp he used to live in, even if they didn’t manage to overtake it. Marcus thought that at least he was doing the right thing. The Fireflies were searching for a cure, a solution. It was something he could get behind. But quickly he saw that the Fireflies could be just as bad. Treasons within the faction, executions of families, branches of the faction succumbing to anarchy and the lack of order. A good cause that masks bad people. Years passed and no vaccine or cure. And he was killing himself over it, and for nothing. He decided that in the end, neither faction were benefiting him, and he could only count on himself. But having nowhere to go, and since over the years both of his friends died in combat, Marcus couldn’t force himself to venture out into the world, all by himself. So he stayed with the Fireflies, hoping that some day, the mythical cure would show up.